This invention relates in general to a shingle, and in particular, to a laminated roofing shingle including an overlay with cutouts and tabs and an underlay with shadow lines such that the shingle provides a three-dimensional effect with richness and depth.
In the past, roofing shingles have had to satisfy two main functions when applied to a roof deck. The first function is to provide a durable, weatherproof covering for the roof deck. Roof shingles, whatever their form, are intended to provide a means of sheltering the structure below the shingles from precipitation and the deleterious effects of sun and wind. Roof shingles installed on the roof deck must perform these protecting functions for a reasonable period of time. The second function is to present an aesthetically pleasing architectural feature which enhances the overall appeal of the structure to which the shingles have been applied. This aesthetic function has been satisfied by providing asphalt shingles with various butt edge contours and surface treatments which operate to simulate more traditional, and in most cases more expensive, forms of roof coverings, such as thatch, wooden shakes, slates, and even tiles of various forms.
Although several attempts have been made to design a laminated shingle with a shadow look, there is a need to produce a shingle on a production scale with a high style shadow look.
This invention relates to a laminated shingle. In one embodiment, the laminated shingle comprises an overlay member and an underlay member. The overlay member has a front surface, a rear surface, an upper portion, and a lower portion. The lower portion includes one or more tabs having non-parallel vertical edges. The tabs are separated by cutouts. At least one cutout includes a pair of spaced apart non-parallel vertical edges extending from a lower boundary of the upper portion of the overlay member to a lower edge of the lower portion of the overlay member. A width of the at least one tab at the lower boundary of the upper portion of the overlay member is larger than a width of the at least one tab at the lower edge of the lower portion of the overlay member. At least one cutout also includes an upper edge extending between the pair of cutout vertical edges.
The underlay member includes a front surface attached to the rear surface of the overlay member, and includes a layer of granules on the front surface to form at least one vertically-oriented underlay shading area having two substantially vertical edges. At least one edge of the underlay shading area is substantially parallel to an edge of the tab of the overlay member. The vertically-oriented underlay shading area is darker in appearance than a portion of a remainder of the underlay member. One of the cutout vertical edges is arranged so that it is positioned between the vertical edges of the underlay shading area, thereby exposing a portion of the vertically-oriented underlay shading area.
According to this invention, there is also provided a laminated shingle including an overlay member having a front surface, a rear surface, an upper portion and a lower portion, the lower portion includes one or more tabs separated by cutouts. At least one tab includes a pair of substantially parallel upper vertical edge portions and a pair of substantially parallel lower vertical edge portions. At least one cutout includes a pair of spaced apart substantially parallel upper vertical edges and a pair of spaced apart non-parallel lower vertical edges. The combined upper vertical edges and lower vertical edges extend from a lower boundary of the upper portion of the overlay member to a lower edge of the lower portion of the overlay member. The at least one cutout also includes an upper edge extending between the pair of cutout upper vertical edge portions. An underlay member includes a front surface attached to the rear surface of the overlay member, and includes a layer of granules on the front surface to form at least one vertically-oriented underlay shading area having two substantially vertical edges. At least one edge of the underlay shading area has a contour substantially corresponding to the contour of the upper and lower edge portions of the tab of the overlay member. The vertically-oriented underlay shading area is darker in appearance than a portion of a remainder of the underlay member. One of the combined upper vertical edges and lower vertical edges of the cutout is arranged so that it is positioned between the vertical edges of the underlay shading area, thereby exposing a portion of the vertically-oriented underlay shading area.
According to the invention there is also provided a laminate shingle including an overlay member having a front surface, a rear surface, an upper portion, and a lower portion. The lower portion includes one or more tabs having non-parallel vertical edges. The tabs are separated by cutouts. At least one cutout includes a pair of spaced apart non-parallel vertical edges extending from a lower boundary of the upper portion of the overlay member to a lower edge of the lower portion of the overlay member. A width of the at least one tab at the lower boundary of the upper portion of the overlay member is smaller than a width of the at least one tab at the lower edge of the lower portion of the overlay member. A lower edge of the at least one tab has a substantially curve contour. The at least one cutout also includes an upper edge extending between the pair of cutout vertical edges. An underlay member includes a front surface attached to the rear surface of the overlay member, and includes a layer of granules on the front surface to form at least one vertically-oriented underlay shading area having two substantially vertical edges. At least a portion of a lower edge of the underlay shading area has a substantially curved contour. At least one vertical edge of the underlay shading area is substantially parallel to an edge of the tab of the overlay member. The vertically-oriented underlay shading area is preferably darker in appearance than a portion of a remainder of the underlay member. One of the cutout vertical edges is arranged so that it is positioned between the vertical edges of the underlay shading area, thereby exposing a portion of at least one vertical edge and at least a portion of the lower edge of the vertically-oriented underlay shading area.
According to the invention there is also provided a laminate shingle including an overlay member having a front surface, a rear surface, an upper portion, and a lower portion. The lower portion includes one or more tabs having non-parallel vertical edges. The tabs are separated by cutouts. At least one cutout includes a pair of spaced apart non-parallel vertical edges extending from a lower boundary of the upper portion of the overlay member to a lower edge of the lower portion of the overlay member. A width of at least one tab at the lower boundary of the upper portion of the overlay member is smaller than a width of the at least one tab at the lower edge of the lower portion of the overlay member. A lower edge of the at least one tab has a substantially curve contour. The at least one cutout also includes an upper edge extending between the pair of cutout vertical edges. An underlay member includes a front surface attached to the rear surface of the overlay member, and includes a layer of granules on the front surface to form at least one underlay shading area. At least a portion of a lower edge of the underlay shading area has a substantially curved contour. The underlay shading area is darker in appearance than a portion of a remainder of the underlay member. One of the tabs is arranged so that it covers a portion of the underlay shading area, thereby exposing a portion of the lower edge of the underlay shading area.
According to the invention there is also provided a laminate shingle including an overlay member having a front surface, a rear surface, an upper portion, and a lower portion. The lower portion includes one or more tabs having vertically-oriented longitudinal axis substantially parallel to a vertical axis of the overlay member. The tabs are separated by cutouts. At least one cutout includes a pair of spaced apart non-parallel vertical edges extending from a lower boundary of the upper portion of the overlay member to a lower edge of the lower portion of the overlay member. A width of the tab at the lower boundary of the upper portion of the overlay member is smaller than a width of the tab at the lower edge of the lower portion of the overlay member. A lower edge of at least one tab has a substantially curve contour. The longitudinal axis of the overlay member bisects the curve lower edge of the tab. The at least one cutout also includes an upper edge extending between the pair of cutout vertical edges. An underlay member includes a front surface attached to the rear surface of the overlay member, and includes a layer of granules on the front surface to form at least one underlay shading area having a vertically-oriented longitudinal axis substantially parallel to a vertical axis of the underlay member. At least a portion of a lower edge of the underlay shading area has a substantially curved contour. The longitudinal axis of the underlay shading area bisecting the curved lower edge of the underlay shading area. The underlay shading area is darker in appearance than a portion of a remainder of the underlay member. One of the tabs is arranged so that it covers a portion of the underlay shading area, the vertically-oriented longitudinal axis of the tab is horizontally offset from the vertically-oriented longitudinal axis of the underlay, thereby exposing a portion of the lower edge of the underlay shading area.
According to the invention there is also provided a laminate shingle including an overlay member having a front surface, a rear surface, an upper portion, and a lower portion. The lower portion includes one or more tabs separated by cutouts. At least one cutout includes a pair of spaced apart vertical edges extending from a lower boundary of the upper portion of the overlay member to a lower edge of the lower portion of the overlay member. A lower edge of the at least one tab has a substantially curved contour. The at least one cutout also including an upper edge extending between the pair of vertical cutout edges. An underlay member includes a front surface attached to the rear surface of the overlay member, and includes a layer of granules on the front surface to form at least one underlay shading area. At least a portion of a lower edge of the underlay shading area has a substantially curved contour. The underlay shading area is darker in appearance than a portion of a remainder of the underlay member. The curved contour of the underlay shading area extends substantially along the curved lower edge of the tab. One of the tabs is arranged so that it covers a portion of the underlay shading area, thereby exposing a portion of the curved lower edge of the underlay shading area having a tapered appearance. The exposed portion of the curved lower edge of the underlay shading area has a vertical thickness at one side of the curved lower edge that is greater than a vertical thickness at the other side of the curved lower edge.
According to the invention there is also provided a laminate shingle including an overlay member having a front surface, a rear surface, an upper portion, and a lower portion. The lower portion includes one or more tabs having substantially parallel vertical edges separated by cutouts. At least one cutout includes an upper edge extending between a pair of spaced part substantially parallel vertical edges. The cutout upper edge has a substantially curved contour and is substantially aligned with a lower boundary of the upper portion of the overlay member. The vertical edges of the cutout extend from the cutout upper edge to a lower edge of the lower portion of the overlay member. A lower edge of at least one tab also has a substantially curved contour. An underlay member includes a front surface attached to the rear surface of the overlay member, and includes a layer of granules on the front surface to form at least one vertically-oriented underlay shading area having at least two substantially vertical edges. At least a portion of a lower edge of the underlay shading area has a generally curved contour. At least one of the two vertical edges of the underlay shading area is substantially parallel to an edge of the tab of the overlay member. The vertically-oriented underlay shading area is darker in appearance than a portion of a remainder of the underlay member. One of the cutout vertical edges is arranged so that it is positioned between the vertical edges of the underlay shading area, thereby exposing a portion of at least one shading area vertical edge and at least a portion of the lower edge of the underlay shading area.
According to the invention there is also provided a laminate shingle including an overlay member having a front surface, a rear surface, an upper portion, and a lower portion. The lower portion includes one or more tabs having substantially parallel vertical edges separated by cutouts. At least one cutout includes an upper edge extending between a pair of spaced part substantially parallel vertical edges. The cutout upper edge has a substantially curved contour and is substantially aligned with a lower boundary of the upper portion of the overlay member. The vertical edges of the cutout extend from the cutout upper edge to a lower edge of the lower portion of the overlay member. A lower edge of at least one tab also has a substantially curved contour. An underlay member includes a front surface attached to the rear surface of the overlay member, and includes a layer of granules on the front surface to form at least one vertically-oriented underlay shading area having at least one substantially vertical edge. At least a portion of a lower edge of the underlay shading area has a generally curved contour. The at least one vertical edge of the underlay shading area is substantially parallel to an edge of the tab of the overlay member. The vertically-oriented underlay shading area is darker in appearance than a portion of a remainder of the underlay member. One of the tabs is arranged so that it covers a portion of the underlay shading area, thereby exposing a portion of the underlay shading area lower edge, and exposing a portion of the at least one substantially vertical edge of the underlay shading area.
According to the invention there is also provided a laminate shingle including an overlay member having a front surface, a rear surface, an upper portion, and a lower portion. The lower portion includes one or more tabs separated by cutouts. At least one tab has a centerline substantially parallel to a vertical axis of the overlay member. At least one cutout includes a pair of vertical edges extending from a lower boundary of the upper portion of the overlay member to a lower edge of the overlay member. An upper edge extends between the pair of vertical edges. An underlay member has a front surface attached to the rear surface of the overlay member. The underlay member includes a layer of granules on the front surface to form vertically-oriented, generally elongated underlay shading areas having vertically-oriented longitudinal axes. The axes are substantially parallel to a vertical axis of the underlay member. At least one edge of the underlay shading area is at an acute angle to an edge of the tab of the overlay member. The centerline of at least one tab of the overlay member substantially aligns with a vertically-oriented longitudinal axis of the underlay shading areas to expose a portion of at least one of the underlay shading areas. A width of the exposed portions of the underlay shading areas at the lower edge of the overlay member is larger than a width of the exposed portions of the underlay shading areas at the lower boundary of the upper portion of the overlay member.
Various objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, when read in light of the accompanying drawings.